Jeddak of Thark
Category:Characters When Jeddak of Thark became an adolescent, he realized that his fellow surviving sack-mates planned to kill him and eat his brain in order to gain the powers he was beginning to manifest. But he did not understand his own power. There had not been a mystic in his clan for a long time. The last mystic had died and it seemed that the gods had cursed the Thark. So he ran into the desert, moving at night and sleeping throughout the day under rocks and in caves while he turned the brown of the desert taking his gythka and chatkcha with him for defense and hunting. Life in the desert was hard. And he grew hard and proficient at hunting prey with his gythka striking with his lesser strength with decent ability enough to damage what he struck. He found that he was even better in the accuracy of throwing his chatkcha. And he could sense the movement of his prey and, despite its scarcity, he became a hunter and was able to trade excess food to local villages and other hermitages for the few things he could not find on the desert. But, his old sack-mates hunted him and he had to fight to save his own life. He was always hungry. Away from people, and sensing the thoughts and emotions of those who would hunt him or do him harm, Jeddak met A'haq, the wandering mystic one morning after having just out smarted his opponent with whom he had fought all night and he found himself near death as he crawled under an overhanging rock and buried himself a little in the sand. A'haq sensed him from his hiding place and coaxed him out. He led him to a cave where he tended his wounds without magic and healed him without balm. He taught him about the multiverse and how to read and write. Once Jeddak was healed, his mentor left the cave one morning, and instead of coming back, he rolled a stone in front of the cave. Jeddak clacked out, in his thri-kreen language, to let him out. His mentor, now seeming captor, called back in Common, "If you can talk to me in Common and ask me to move the stone, I'll let you out." Jeddak cried out and begged to be let loose, but A'haq had fallen silent. At first he tried to move the stone by himself, but, with average physical strength, he found himself unable to move it. His hunger built over the next five days, as did his thirst. Soon thereafter, he found a book of papers and a quill and, as he began to hallucinate, and then he saw the multiverse. He saw all the planes and heard the voices of their inhabitants. He saw them from the heavens to the hells. And there, where he could see, he heard for the first time. Coming back to his body he wrote. And writing of his vision of the planes, he realized that, even though it all built up like memories in his mind, he would never be without a journal again. He must have a book, quill, and ink with him at all times. He telepathically sent to A'haq out side the stone and asked him to come in, preferably with some food and water, he really felt famished. He said, "I am not communicating in Common. This mind-to-mind talking is something deeper than language. I have written about it, but I won't last much longer..." With his mind, A'haq moved the heavy stone and came in with fresh roast meat and a skin of water. Jeddak thanked him and ate and drank deeply. Then his training really began. He learned to disappear in the minds of people. He learned to increase what his mentor called telepathy. He even learned a discipline to charm people, despite his mantid appearance. He learned these skills on his own as he studied with his mentor and learned the harder discipline of healing with his mind. It was during this time that he also learned something about himself: in his quest for knowledge about mysticism, he, often to having to use his healing skills, would often get himself hurt in order to gain the knowledge he sought. He became well-known for his healing abilities but also became obsessed with the potential for anyone to become a mystic. He didn't realize that he was already inclined toward mysticism. But, he is convinced that anyone can become a psychic and he has a clue to how one does it. After graduating from his mentor, having scribbled notes upon notes about becoming a psychic, he found the Point of the Eight Arrows on the ground. And he began pushing people onto it, because he knew he could feel their minds, just before they were taken. But, when he stumbled on it, he noticed that he felt the minds around for miles, it wasn't exactly him feeling the subject, but the subject getting a psychic charge before being sucked into wherever it is. And now, Jeddak of Thark is on his way to Sigil. Once in Sigil, he first tried to create peace through an army of resistance standing against the Grand Army of Revolt, a group of "usually" good races led as an army seeking to conquer the round city. He helped retrieve the Black Atlas and has helped defend against the Grand Army.